Xmen: Apocalypse Returns
by dragonsummoner3691
Summary: Three new students join the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. They now have to work with the Xmen and maybe even the Brotherhood of Evil, to stop Apocalypse’s second try at ruling the Earth. Along the way they will have to fight evil mutants that just want
1. Meet Prof Charles Xavier

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I do own Tommy, Nick, and Siren.

Summary: Three new students join the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. They now have to work with the X-men and maybe even the Brotherhood of Evil, to stop Apocalypse's second try at ruling the Earth. Along the way they will have to fight evil mutants that just want to fight, or those who have joined Apocalypse and his army. This time though Apocalypse has brought stronger mutants with him. Mister Sinister is neutral for the most part too. Yaoi, Yuri warning in later chapters.

For now this is a One Shot…it might become a chapter story later.

X-men: Apocalypse Returns

Part One- Meet Charles Xavier

Nick was just getting off a bus that went to his new 'home', Xavier's Institute of the Gifted. After finding out that he was a mutant that could have a metallic body and could turn things into metal his parents quickly enlisted for some type of help. They heard about the Institute after the Senator Kelly incident. Prof. Xavier was more then happy to bring Nick in. He knew Nick was a mutant after using Cerebra, and that was about a week or two before Nick's parents called.

He knocked on the door and a girl with bright red hair answered. "Hello there. You must be Nicholas right?" she asked as he walked in.

He nodded, "Yes, you are?"

The girl told him that she was Jean Grey one of the students at the Institute. She started to show him the main floor. "As you probably know this school is for mutants. There are many here already and we are expecting two more this afternoon. But for now I'll introduce you to the ones here," she said as they walked into the library. A man with red glasses and an African woman with long white hair were in the room. "Nick, this is Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. Scott is a senior student here, like me. And Ororo is a teacher of sorts," Jean explained, "Once you meet Professor Xavier, he will explain more to you" she added.

Nick nodded before following Jean to another side room, this time the sitting room. A few people were in here. A guy with a brown overcoat, a girl with brown hair that became white in the front, a much bigger man with big muscles, and a small framed girl with long brown hair and what seemed to be a lizard on her shoulder, "Nick that is Gambit, Rogue, Kitty, and Nikolaievitch. We just call him Colossus because of his power," she explained. "The Professor will tell you more about our powers also."

Nick was about to go outside, but Jean told him that they were going to go see his room then he would meet Professor Xavier. Once upstairs Jean paced about four doors in one hallway before stopping, "I hope you don't mind, but since we are still in the process of remolding some of us have to share rooms. You're going to be sharing a room with Bobby Drake. He is about two years older then you, and loves to flirt with girls so just ignore him when he does. He usually gets slapped by some of the girls here," Jean said as Nick put his bag on a bed.

He laughed when he heard Jean tell him this. "He sounds like so much fun," he remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Jean gave Nick the directions to Professor Xavier's room. The boy, who had short brown hair, and forest green eyes walked slowly to the room. He fiddled with his jacket a bit on the way. Once outside the room a boy was walking out. "Man all I did was flirt with Psylock. I don't see why she had to hit me so hard," he muttered before noticing Nick, "Oh hello. I'm Bobby," he said grinning.

Nick just stood there for a moment. "Oh umm h-hi. I-I'm Nicholas, the new student here", Nick stuttered and a small blush crept onto his face. 'Why am I acting like this?' he thought to himself. Bobby just walked towards him a bit,

"Oh nice to meet ya. If I remember right, we're gonna be roommates. See ya later," he said. Nick could have sworn the air got a lot colder at that moment but he was probably just feeling things. He then walked into Professor Xavier's office.

When Nick entered the office he noticed that it was nicer than all the other rooms he had seen, but not much. He then sat down in a chair that was near him, "Nicholas, glad you're here. As you know this school is for mutants. There are a few instructors, some senior students, and some junior students. You would fall under the class of junior student class C. Over time you will get to class B, then A. Then you can become a Senior Student. For now, in class C you will be training to control your powers and learn more about them. Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Bishop, and I at times, will be teaching you different things that all mutants at this academy have learned. And at times the senior students, Cyclops, Jean, Psylock, and Emma Frost will take over your classes. You will be in class with about five other students. Two of which who are coming later today and the other two are already here," Xavier said.

Nick took in all this info at a slow pace. He then asked, "Who are Beast and the others you mentioned? I only know who Jean is. And that Bobby guy," he asked.

"Beast is Dr. Hank McCoy, a scientist who now works here. He is extremely smart and loves to invent new things. He is also very sophisticated especially when around books. I believe you already met Cyclops and Storm. There real names are Scott and Ororo. Wolverine is one of the oldest X-men here and isn't the most sociable person. But he is not a bad person either. Bishop is somewhat new here, but is strong and smart. Psylock and Emma Frost are psychics, like me, who come to the academy from time to time" the Professor answered.

Nick nodded, but asked, "Wait. X-men? What's that?"

The Professor just smiled, "The X-men is a group of mutants that help save the innocent. I started it when I opened this Institute. Once you get past your first few months of C class you can start as a junior X-man. Then once you get to B you are an official X-man. Then over time you just get more respect as you gain in class. In missions Senior's give strategies and orders unless an instructor is there. Then they give orders. You would be wise to listen," Xavier said before turning in his chair to face the window, "That is all I wanted to tell you. You can go unpack now. And then go around and try to meet some more mutants here," he added.

Nick got up and walked out and then went back to his room. Along the way he passed a room with a girl with a skater punk outfit on. She was listening to some music and as Nick walked by she turned to him, "Yo kid," she said loud because she didn't turn down her music.

Nick stopped walking and turned to the girl, "Hello. I'm Nick. I just got here," he said. The girl got up and then Nick noticed a skateboard in the corner, "You have a skateboard?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "Yea, and I'm Jubilee. My main power is making flashes that are similar to fireworks with my hands. I can even blind people for a time with them."

Nick nodded, "I can become metallic and make other things metallic. I even can animate metals," he said. The two then talked about some of the mutants here, mostly the seniors, then Nick turned to walk back down the hallway, "I have to go finish unpack. See you later Jubilee," he said walking down to his room. Once there he noticed that Bobby was on his bed reading a magazine, 'From the looks of the cover I'm gonna say I don't want to read it,' Nick thought to himself. Bobby was into his old magazines again, but when Nick walked in Bobby kept on staring at Nick.

Nick sat on his bed and opened his bag and pulled out a few things, a few photos, an ipod, and a game boy DS. He then turned to Bobby, "Umm could you help me unpack?" he asked shyly. Bobby grinned and put his magazine down under his bed again,

"Sure thing kid. You can get the closet. My clothes are already in the dresser," he said opening the closet. Nick nodded and started putting his clothes away, "Bobby, what's your power? Earlier it felt cold after you left," he said as he put some jeans away. Bobby handed Nick some clothes,

"My code name is Iceman. I can freeze things and cool things down to subzero temperatures. Sorry about the chill. I let out some steam earlier and it must have stayed with me for a bit," he explained.

Nick nodded before putting the last shirt away, "What class you in?" he asked as he put a picture of his small family on the dresser closer to his bed.

"Class C. I have been here for awhile, but let's just say that I'm not the best student. So I get stuck behind a lot," Bobby answered with a semi-nervous grin.

"Cool so your one of the four that is in my class too," Nick said chuckling a bit.

"Nick lets go for a swim. Plus I can finish your tour. If your tour was anything like mine it was cut short," Bobby said as he stood up and started digging for swim shorts.

Nick nodded, "Sure that would be fun. And ya it was cut short for some reason" Nick said grabbing the swim shorts out of his bag that he didn't take out before. The two changed in the hall bathroom then Bobby led Nick to the pool.

Tommy and Siren got off a bus and walked the rest of the way to the Xavier Institute. "Come on little bro. This will help us control out powers. Plus someone might be able to help us remember my name," Siren said her long brown-red hair swaying as she turned to drag her brother. The two had lost there memories in an accident involving a mutant. Tommy was 10 at the time and he remembers the death of his best friend and his family. His sister, Siren, was 12 at the time, and she was able to use her powers to knock out the mutant, but the after shock erased things from both there memories. Tommy became suicidal because of the replay of the killing in his mind. Siren forgot her real name and also many details of that night. She was usually acted like a sarcastic know-it-all, but when she was around her brother she was like a child.

"Siren, we don't know anything about this place. We only heard of it after the Apocalypse attack," Tommy said, his voice quiet and calm. That was only a mask because normally he was shy and fearful. His sister was the only person he ever let get past the mask. She was the one that stopped him from dieing the first time he attempted suicide. "Plus I don't see why we can't just work by ourselves," he added.

Siren just kept on tugging her younger and lighter brother along. The 17 year old just looked back at her black haired brother. His onyx eyes were looking around with mild interested. The sight of her brother at least trying to accept this was enough to make her smile and her sapphire blue eyes light up a bit. The two got to the front gate, "Come on. Mr. Xavier will be expecting us. I called him before we left home," Siren said with a smirk. Tommy just looked at her with an odd look but pulled his sleeves down more, his black shirt covering his upper body well. He also wore dark grey sweats pants.

Siren knocked on the door. Her red jacket tied around her waist. She had a sleeveless shirt that stopped just above her waist line. She also had tight fighting leather pants that were a light brown color. This time Ororo opened the door and gave the two a tour similar to the one Jean gave Nick. Once done the two went to Xavier's office, "Well Tommy, once we meet the Professor, I'm sure you will be happy to stay here," Siren said as she walked in Tommy right behind her, he sat in a chair near the back and stayed as quiet as possible. "Hello Professor Xavier. I'm Siren and this is my little brother Tommy," she said politely.

The Professor looked up, "Good you're finally here. Well I hope you like it here," he started. He then gave the same speech to them as he did just earlier that day to Nick.

Siren stood and walked to her room while Tommy went to his. Tommy had a room with a guy named Gambit. He unpacked then decided on a quick nap. So he lied down and slowly drifted to sleep. Siren however was in Jubilee's room and when she saw Jubilee she was shocked, 'I have to share a room with her! I think I'll die!' she thought to herself looking at the slightly messy room. She was surprised that there was a path to the beds with all of this mess. She went to her bed and then unpacked before leaving for the sitting room, "Thank god I'm out of that mess," she muttered as she walked down the stairs.

Nick and Bobby had gotten out of the pool when it started to rain, "That was fun Bobby," Nick said as he grabbed some clothes. A blue shirt and some shorts.

Bobby did the same but had white and black instead of blue. "It's just too bad Kitty didn't want to play with me. That could have made things a lot more fun," he said grinning.

Nick looked at him, "Pervert. Jean was right, you are really bad" he said. For some reason when Bobby said what he said Nick felt a quick pang of jealousy, but it faded quickly.

Nick got changed then went downstairs. There he met Siren and also met Sunfire, who were two more of his class mates. Siren also told Nick about her brother, even though she knew he wouldn't like that. "So now I know everyone who is in my class. Siren where's your brother?" he asked.

"I think he was taking a nap," she said before he came down the stairs pulling his sleeve's down to hide his arms again.

He looked up, "Hello," he said before sitting next to his sister.

"Tommy, we're gonna be in the same class," Nick said happily.

Tommy looked at him oddly before turning to his sister, "Siren what did you say?" he asked with a bit of anger.

His sister was always telling people about him to try and make him friends and he hated it. She just put on an innocent look, "I didn't do a thing bro. Just be friends with Nick, he is a lot of fun. Plus he loves puzzles like you do, and that new video game you wanted, he has it" she said.

Tommy looked at Nick before sighing, "Fine" he muttered. He was very curious now, but didn't let it show.

The students all ate dinner a few hours later then went to there rooms. Bobby with Nick, Gambit already in his room, Jubilee and Siren walking up together talking, Tommy went up as well and lied down without a word to Gambit, and the others to there rooms too.

Gambit took off his shirt and lied down while pulling the covers over him, "G'night Tommy," he said quietly. Tommy nodded and then after Gambit was asleep changed. He didn't want anyone to know about his scars and his suicide problem.

Just before he fell asleep Xavier sent all the new comers a mental message, You will all be getting TAG names tomorrow, until then good night . Tommy, Siren, and Nick all nodded in there sleep now slightly awake because of the message.

TBC

Sin: I am going to have so much fun with this fic! So many pairings! Let's see its- Scarlet Witch/Rogue, Nightcrawler/Havoc, Iceman/Nick, Pyro/Tommy, Jubilee/Siren, Cyclops/Jean, Gambit/Boom-Boom, Quicksilver/Avalanche, Psylock/Bishop, and Emma Frost/Sunfire. That is a lot. Oh and this fic takes place after the second game, but outfits from X-men evolution is what I am going to use. For Jubilee use this link- http/www.x-men.pl/summaries/jubilee/graf/jub004.jpg -

Me: wow this is a lot of firsts for me. First suicidal character and first romance. Well I hope you like it. This was just an intro for my 3 OC's. Ok what they wear and the extent of their powers- Tommy- wears long clothes, to hide scars and things, usually black, brown, dark red, or blue. He also wears a necklace that has an Imp-like creature on it that his father gave to him before his death, and he is 15 right now. He has onyx black eyes with dark black hair that he died. His original hair color was a light brown that could have been a dirty blonde. His power is that he can fly up to the stratosphere without worry for his body and oxygen levels. And in the air he can make oxygen balls to shoot at targets. That plus fire could make a big boom.

Siren- wears a lot of red, pink, or blue. Also has an Imp-like necklace except hers is gold not silver like her brothers. Siren is 17 and goes for a look like Jubilee would, but could also go for the same look that Emma Frost would use. Her eyes are a deep, rich blue, and she has brown hair with ruby red streaks. She is telepathic, she has empathy (or to fell another's emotions), and her singing could everyone hearing it to sleep or if she changes her tone hypnotize them. She can also levitate.

Nick- wears light clothes that have light colors. Especially blue and green. Has a bracelet with a symbol on it for snow and wind, which symbolizes his birth. His parents said that he was born in the middle of a giant blizzard in winter. He has medium length brown hair and has forest green eyes. His powers are he can become metal like Colossus, but he can make other things become metal statues for a time, and can animate metals. With that he can make any type of metal become wings and he can fly.

Sin-that should be all for now…if you have any questions just leave it in a review.


	2. The Brotherhood Flashback

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men…but Siren, Nick, and Tommy are all mine!

Sin: ok so thanks for the reviews! see bottom for answers/thanks this chapter will pretty much introduce the Brotherhood of Evil and the first few weeks of Class C's training. Plus more X-men will be in this chapter.

Gaia: Just get on with the chapter. Otherwise I'll lock you up again glares

Sin: sweatdrop Good point. Here's chapter 2!

Alex: _Flashback _'thoughts' "speaking"

X-men: Apocalypse Returns

Chapter 2: The Brotherhood of Evil

_Last time- Just before he fell asleep Xavier sent all the new comers a mental message, You will all be getting TAG names tomorrow, until then good night . Tommy, Siren, and Nick all nodded in there sleep now slightly awake because of the message._

Nick woke up when he heard Bobby moving around the room, "Bobby what are you doing? It's early, let me sleep," he said not opening his eyes. It was a week and Nick was now known as Metalen. Tommy was Spiritus, and Siren was still Siren, but Professor Xavier said that he would help her remember her real name.

Bobby turned to Nick before sneaking over to him and pulling his shirt up a bit and putting a bit of ice on the others back. Nick shot up and since Bobby was still behind him ended up in a backwards hug position. "Bobby, never do that again," Nick hissed shivering a bit.

Bobby grabbed the blanket and put it over Nick and rubbed his arms too, "Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like the cold," he said grinning. He didn't notice Nick lean back a bit, "Well now that you're awake we can go to the Danger Room and practice a bit," he added.

Nick sighed, "Bobby, you know we aren't allowed in there without Logan, Ororo, Scott, or another higher classman. We could hurt ourselves," he said. He liked Bobby and his childish feature, but sometimes Bobby was just too reckless. "Plus if we get caught we'll get stuck with a week of extra chores," he complained leaning back some more into Bobby's body. He was really cold and even though Bobby was Iceman he was actually quiet warm. He blushed as he thought that.

"Nick you're no fun, how can you live your life without taking risks huh? Come on its just to test our powers a bit," Bobby answered as he put his head on Nick's shoulder to make it look like he was now really bored.

Nick blushed some more and gulped. "Fine Bobby we can go. But only for a bit," he said and sighed when Bobby moved away. 'At least now he can't see me blushing. I can't believe I have a crush on him,' Nick thought. Over the week he had grown very fond of Bobby and realized he had a full grown crush on the slightly older boy.

_The Prof. had just finished his talk about TAG names and their purpose and things like that. He then dismissed the three new students to there 'classes'. Siren and Tommy were starting to become good friends with Nick even though it was only a day. The three entered the room and found Jubilee and Bobby already there. Nick sat next to Bobby while Tommy sat in between Bobby and Jubilee. Siren then sat on the other end of Jubilee._

_Beast came in with a book in his hands. He then hit a button and the wall 'vanished' and targets appeared outside. "You five will have a minute each to shoot as many targets as you can with your powers. The targets will be changed depending on who is going. So, Siren even you have to do this course," Beast said before Jubilee stood up._

_"Beast let me go first. I am the best at this course, even better then Cyclops," she said. Dr. McCoy nodded and the targets changed into red ring targets. Beast started the clock and Jubilee ran out and smashed the targets with her 'fireworks'. She finished off all 50 targets in 45 seconds. _

_"Good job Jubilee. That's a new record," Dr. McCoy said before resetting the targets to work with Bobby's powers. "Bobby cover as many targets as you can with ice. Ready. Go!" Bobby ran out and used a cold chill to freeze 10 targets in a row. He then shot the rest. His aim was off on a few so he took 55 seconds.  
_

_"Not bad Bobby, but your aim needs a little work. Nick would you please go next," Beast said as Bobby sat back down next to Nick. Tommy nodded and stood up. He started to fly so he could use his powers easier. His targets were camouflaged so he needed his powers to cover a large area at once to hit them._

_"Bobby you did great. Why are you so upset about you getting 55 seconds?" Nick whispered noticing Bobby was unnaturally quiet. _

_Bobby sighed, "Because I wanted to get a better record than Jubilee," he said quietly. _

_Nick just patted him on the shoulder to try and cheer him up, "You'll get it next time," he said before Beast called him up. Nick got to the starting line and the targets became ring targets with lights on them._

_"Nick hit each target with metal. If you do it correctly the target will light up," Beast said before starting the trial. Nick ran out and lifted some metal with his powers and used it as a lance and hit a few targets at once. He continued this process and came back getting 50 seconds. "Good job Nick," Beast said before Siren was set up. Her targets were puppets that exploded if her siren song reached them, "The Professor thinks that your song can also make things combust if you hit the right tone. So for you this is a trial test, not an accuracy test like the others were," Beast explained._

_Siren ran out and whistled very loudly making a puppet explode, "Excellent work. Just keep that pitch in mind," Beast yelled out. _

_Nick was trying to cheer Bobby up some, "Come on Bobby! You'll do a lot better next time! Who cares if you didn't get a better score then Jubilee?" he asked._

_Bobby sighed, "'Cause I want to impress someone," he said quietly._

_Nick looked really confused, "Impress someone? Who Siren, or Jubilee?" he asked, "Unless you mean another girl," he added. _

_Bobby shook his head, "Never mind Nick, just leave me alone," Bobby said before getting up and leaving just as Beast let the kids out. _

_Nick ran to catch up with Bobby, who was leaving the building, "Where are you going?" he asked panting a little._

_Bobby just shrugged, "Into town. Wanna come with? Grab Siren, Tommy, and Jubilee," he answered. Nick ran off and came back a few minutes later with the other class C students. Bobby led them to a jeep in the garage and got in. "Come on guys, I know how to drive," he said before Nick climbed in and sat next to Bobby in the front middle seat, Jubilee next to him and the siblings in the back._

_The group left and after stopping at a store, that Jubilee got a few bags at, it was rather crowded and Nick was pretty much squeezed into Bobby's side. Nick blushed at the closeness, and at the fact that Bobby was trying to make both of them comfortable by putting his arm around Nick that way his arm wouldn't go to sleep and Nick could move a bit more if needed. They got about an hour of shopping in before Jubilee got a call, "Hello? Oh hey Kurt. No Class C is just out shopping, don't worry we'll be fine," she said over her phone. Just as she said that a flame horse ran across the road. _

_"What was that!" the three new students yelled at the same time. Jubilee hung up after asking for Kurt and this other girl, Kitty to get down to meet up with them. Then a mutant dressed in red and flamethrowers on his back came out of a store. A big guy and a guy who was hunched over came out with him. _

_"Just what we need. The Brotherhood!" Bobby said before getting out. "What are you three doing here?" he asked. Blob, the big one turned around, "Well if it isn't the X-losers. Pyro, Toad we should teach them a lesson about minding there business," he said chuckling a bit. Toad and Pyro then faced them as well. _

_Before anything could happen a guy in a jumpsuit of types with white hair and another boy with black clothes came out as well, "What's going on now Pyro?" the guy with the white hair said sounding annoyed. For some reason he and the other boy had a slight blush on both of there faces._

_Kurt, a.k.a. Nightcrawler, and Kitty, or Shadowcat, appeared and quickly stood next to the others, "OK lets make this quick. Scott will freak if he finds out we did this without anyone knowing we were gone," Kurt said. "Nick take Blob, Tommy take Pyro, Bobby take Quicksilver, Siren and Kitty take Toad, and Jubilee and I will go after Avalanche," he added giving the orders._

_The group nodded before going after there targets who separated into different stores. Nick had become metal and didn't have any problem in finding Blob who was in the same store as Quicksilver. Bobby was freezing the ground making it harder for the speedy mutant to run. Nick got so lost in watching Bobby that Blob was able to grab him from behind and then throw him into a wall. _

_Bobby turned at this, "Metalen! Get up!" he said going over to the younger boy and blocking him from Blob's onslaught of objects. Nick got up slowly and watched as Bobby blasted the objects and also kept Quicksilver in check, "Iceman?" he asked getting up. He then lifted a metal bar with his powers and made it become a circle shape and put it over Blob's upper body trapping him._

_Bobby turned around after freezing Quicksilver in place and looked Nick over, "You ok Metalen?" He asked. Tommy nodded and blushed, 'Wow he actually blocked those metal bars for me,' he thought. Tommy had friends, but most of them wouldn't do something that could get them hurt so Nick was a little taken aback. _

_"Come on lets go make sure the others are ok," he said shaking his head and standing up fully._

_Tommy was able to blast Pyro, but had to hold back otherwise the entire store could go up in smoke. Pyro had a few fire demons attacking Spiritus and Pyro took that chance to look the younger teenager over a bit. Pyro called off his demons and pinned Nick._

_"Ya know you're kinda cute," Pyro whispered in Nick's ear. _

_Tommy blushed slightly but tried to push the bigger boy off of him. Since he wasn't that strong it was useless, "Get off," he hissed._

_"Why should I? Ya know we should go out some time," Pyro said again still using the same voice as before. Tommy glared at Pyro the best he could from the angle he was in._

_He then sighed deciding that in this position there wasn't much he could do, "Fine. But you better get off of me this second or no deal!" he said yelling the last part before Pyro got off of him. Just before Tommy really knew what was happening Pyro had kissed his cheek and then ran off to go help the other Brotherhood boys. _

_"Siren is going to hurt me if she found out I made a deal with him," he said to himself before running out of the store. Siren and the others had Toad and the rest of the brotherhood tied up. _

_"So what are we gonna do with them?" Tommy asked before all the X-men were blasted back by some unknown force. It was Scarlet Witch and Magneto._

_"Is this what you boys have been doing all day? Pietro you better be able to explain yourself!" Wanda yelled at her brother. The silver haired boy hid behind Avalanche._

_"Hey they started it Wanda! We just had to defend ourselves!" Avalanche yelled up to his lover's sister. Only Wanda and Magneto knew the two were going out and didn't really care that much._

_"Shut up. We're leaving," Magneto growled. The brotherhood nodded and walked away with Magneto and Scarlet Witch. _

_"Who was that?" Siren asked rubbing her head as she and the others got back up._

_"That would be Magneto. He is the Professor's rival, and use to be his best friend, but Magneto thought that only mutants should live, or at the very least rule over mortals. His daughter Wanda has uncontrollable powers and isn't a fun opponent," Nightcrawler explained._

That was only a few days ago and Nick's thoughts of Bobby since the battle were different from what they were before hand. Now Nick kept thinking things like how warm Bobby was. That thought aside he also noticed that Jubilee and Siren became closer friends in the next few days after the battle. Also Tommy seemed to be upset about something and whenever Nick asked Tommy would say 'I accepted a bet that should of never come up' which confused the metal using mutant. He sighed as he realized Bobby was pulling him down the hallways.

TBC

Sin: wow this was one big flashback…the Danger Room scene will be next chappy….and ya I know this chapter was mostly on Nick and Bobby…grumbles that I had to go back and change Tommy and Nick cause I got the two confused

Gaia: well at least you finished this chapter before you went on vacation.

Sin: true! That reminds me people I can't work on my fic from the 10th-13th cause I'll be on vacation at the Mall of America, so chapter 3 will either be out the day before or sometime after the 13th. spazzes I can't believe no one replied! Now I'm sad!


End file.
